The present invention relates to coil shaped tie-down devices.
A variety of strap and cord devices are available for removably tying down an object to a support or structure. Typically, these devices are adapted for maintaining tension in the device, in order to more securely tie the object to the support. For example tie-down devices include elastomeric straps, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,568 (Bruhm, 1994), elastomeric cords, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,794 (Mc Coy, 2000), flexible curled cords, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,580 (McHenry Jr., 1996) and coiled springs, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,854 (Lockwood, 1924).
Known tie-down devices also include devices having an elastic elongate member as well as a non-elastic elongate member, see for example the ""794 patent. A variety of fastening implements or fasteners are known for attaching a tie-down to a support, a load such as a package, or for fastening the tie-down device to itself and thereby forming a loop. These fastening implements include hooks, see for example the ""794 patent, hook and ring combinations, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,108 (Schwab, 1986). While many of these fastening devices are attached to the ends of an elongate member, it is also known to employ fastening implements that can be positioned at substantially any point along an elongate fastening member, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,259 (McIntire, 1995). Generally the fastening implements include rigid components for example metal or rigid plastic. Such rigid implements can mar or damage the surface of an object that is secured by a tie-down. Also, these implements can damage the tie-down device, when the fastening implement is fastened to form a loop in the device.
Typically tie-down devices such as described above are provided in specific lengths, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,060 (Towers, 2000). But it is also known to employ fastening techniques that allow placement of one or more fasteners along substantially the entire length of the elongate member, thereby enabling a user to employ a selected portion of the elongate member, see for example the ""580 and ""259 patents.
Prior art tie-down devices and techniques have thus resulted in a variety of useful solutions to common tie-down problems. However, the need exists for improved tie-down devices that provide the capability to secure an object to a structure without utilizing fastening implements or components and wherein the user of the device can employ either a portion or substantially the entire length of the fastening device.
The present invention provides novel devices and techniques for securing on object to a structure.
In one embodiment of the present invention a tie-down device employs a helix shaped elongate member having multiple coils, wherein the coils have substantially the same dimensions and configuration. A first segment of the elongate member is secured to a second segment of the elongate member, forming a double helix shaped elongate member connection of the present invention. The connection includes first segment coils alternating with second segment coils and first segment coil half sections alternating with second segment coil half sections, such that each first segment coil half section is substantially parallel to the adjacent second segment coil half sections. Optionally, an elongate member connection retainer embodiment of the present invention is provided for retaining at least a portion of the elongate member connection therein.
In another embodiment of the present invention, two or more double helix shaped elongate member connections of the present invention are formed in a helix shaped elongate member by securing two or more segments of the elongate member to two or more other segments of the elongate member.
In a further embodiment of the present invention two helix shaped elongate members including coils having substantially the same dimensions and configuration are joined by securing a segment of one of the elongate members onto a segment of the other elongate member, thereby forming a double helix elongate member connection.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention helix shaped elongate members are formed using helical metal springs that are coated with a flexible polymer, polymeric material reinforced with substantially non-elastic fiber material, or using a nylon compound.
In still another embodiment of the present invention elongate members of are provided slip resistant coil side surfaces.